Squeeful South Park Couple Drabbles
by Da-awesum-squeeful-girl
Summary: SP Couple Drabbles, Slash, Femslash and Hetro. Based of a certain emotion.
1. CartmanXButters Scared

Whoo, hai peeps! X) So yeah, I am doing South Park Couple drabbles!^^ They'll be some slash, some femslash and some hetrosexual pairings, but of course mostly slash, and well, what do you expect it's me!XDD There is plot, since each drabble will be a different pairing, but there is a theme, and that, my peeps, is emotions! However, there will not be a drabble with the title love, because love is in all of them, 'kay? I've decided to myself that I at least have to do 12, but hey, I can do more if I want, It's offically allowed and approved! XDD Really, I know I'm as lame as Towelie! X)

Anyway, I'm gonna start off 'meh favourite pair which is Cutters!(CartmanXButters)WHOO!! now I better get started before I drag on about 'meh love for that pair and 'meh love for ice buns! XDD Enjoy this first drabble! )  
~Squee(She comes from a galaxy far, far away)

**-Squeeful South Park Couple Drabbles:Drabble1:Scared-CartmanXButters(Cutters)-**

Liane Cartman was out being a slut again, since she gotten a little pissed at a friends' party. She had locked her house door since she was drunk, and didn't really know what she was doing. This meant her over-weight foul-mouthed son, Eric Cartman, who didn't have any house keys, was stuck outside. His "friend" Butters Scotch was at the door with him, and there was just simply no way in.

"Damn it!" Cartman slammed his fist on the door.

"Oh poor Eric, I feel for you" Butters patted him on the back. "Y'know, my mom and dad kicked me out when I was hiding from a bully- "

"Butters, you shouldn't be thinking what happened to you, but what's happening to me! And now, you're gonna go to hell for being heartless" Cartman shook his head teasingly. He smirked slightly. He was pissed off that Butters was also talking about the time he got locked out, and not just focusing on this, but he also said that since he liked teasing Butters.

"Oh hamburgers! I don't wanna go hell! If I go hell I won't be able to see my old granny in heaven, a-and I'll never be an angel, and hell is horrible! Oh no!" Butters cried, distressed. He was seriously scared, not knowing Eric was just messing.

"Well, you can start your earning your heaven points by letting me stay at your house tonight" Cartman smirked, seeing this as a way to somewhere to stay tonight. That sneaky son of a bitch.

"Sure Eric! Gee, you should of just told me, I wouldn't of said no!" Butters smiled shakily, still a shook up.

They made their way to Butters' house, and after hearing why Cartman was locked out, Chris and Linda couldn't say no.  
"However Butters, you're grounded for leaving things to the last minute!" Chris told him sternly.

"Oh gee whiz, I'm such a bad fella" Butters sighed. "I'm defiently goin' to heck"

A while later, the two boys were in Butters' room. Cartman had to wear one of Chris' shorter PJ's, since none of Butters' fit him.  
The PJ's were a little baggy on Cartman(even for Cartman's size!), and it did look a little funny. Butters found it funny, but didn't wanna think of it as funny, since he thought that would be cruel and he would go to hell for it. Cartman's teasing had got to him a little too far,  
it really scared him.

"Let's watch something, I'm bored like crap!" Cartman yawned.

"Good idea! I have loads of DVD'S!" Butters cutely grinned, trying not to think about hell.

"Wait...OKAY LET'S NOT WATCH ONE OF YOUR DVD'S!" Cartman suddenly changed his mind, thinking of all the Hello Kitty and Bunny DVD'S Butters had.

"Huh? W-What made you change your mind?" Butters asked, confused.

"Hello Kitty and Bunnies are evil" Cartman tutted, shaking his head teasingly. "Oh no! Hamburgers, I just thought that the copy of 'The Exorcist' is evil, I didn't think all my favourite stuff was!" Butters cried.

"Wait. you have 'The Exorcist'?!"

"Well sure I have, I bought for me and Lexus to watch when I thought she was my girlfriend, I haven't watched it though, I found out it was about a girl being possessed, I thought it was a girl who turned into a cute possum!" Butters giggled. "Silly me!"

"Well, let's watch it!" Cartman grinned.

"Eric, w-what if I'm scared?!" Butters asked timidly.

"Butters, don't be a dick!" Cartman snapped.

The two watched the film. Poor Butters was scared to his socks. Cartman watched it normally, enjoying it. Butters would huggle up to him when Regen(The girl) would come on possesed. Cartman at first shrugged Butters off, but later, he let him huggle up to him, a little red. The film ended. Butters huggled Cartman tightly again. "Gee whiz that was horrible! Why did I get that?"

"You're were scared as hell man!"

"I-I know" Butters stammered, shaking. "C-Can we sleep together tonight, without one of us in a sleeping bag?"

"Why?!"

"I-I don't wanna sleep alone after that" Butters looked down.

Cartman at first scowled, but Butters looked up to him, and when he saw how scared Butters was, he felt a soft spot, which he didn't often.  
"Okay, just this once, no other time" He rolled his eyes, but slightly smiled.

The two got in the same bed and Butters immedietly cuddled Cartman.

"Butters, no cuddling!" He scolded.

Butters let go, with an upset look on his face. It wasn't hard to see he was quite hurt.

Cartman sighed. 'Man I'm going soft, damn it' He thought and then he put his arms around Butters, and pulled him close.  
Butters smiled and cuddled back once again. But he then sighed.

"Eric, am I r-really going to hell?" He asked.

"Nah, I was just teasing!" Cartman laughed.

"Ohhh"

"Butters, you are so fucking gullible!" Cartman smirked, ruffling the latter's hair.

"But..am I cute?" Butters asked shyly.

Cartman went red. "Remind me to kill you later for asking that, but yes" He muttered.

Butters giggled. "Aw, thank you Eric, I loooove you" He smiled cutely, and gave the Eric a quick kiss on the cheek, and then closed his eyes, going to sleep.  
And when he was about to drift off, he felt Eric's lips on his, and the heard the other boy mutter "Love you too"

Despite being scared earlier, Butters actually had sweet dreams about him and the boy he loved.

-  
There we go! I hope you enjoyed, sorry if it was dull, I was really low on inspiration! I actually just watched 'The Exorcist', and it made me remember the time Butters was on the phone to Lexus. Irony, isn't it great? =D And Butters is so cute when he's scared!^^ Anyway, please review nicely, I eat a baby every time somebody flames or writes stupid comments! :D I think I'll do Style next, anyways, stay tune! XDD ~Squee(She loves the pairing Cutters y'know)


	2. StanXKyle Surprised

Hai peeps! XD Sorry for the mega long wait, I've been lazy/busy/I 'dun know! XDD Anyway, here we have Style, my 2nd favourite pairing!^^ I thought I'd write a birthday fanfic, since it was my birthday yesterday! Woot woot!^.^ -Throws everyone a piece of cake- Yay!^-^  
Anyway, I think we're done here, enjoy!  
~Squee(She has only just realized we have holes in our noses)

**-Squee's SP Drabbles:Drabble2:Surprised-StanXKyle(Style)-**

Tomorrow was Kyle's birthday. And it appeared that his super best friend Stan, did not have any idea what to get him. There wasn't really anything that new out, well anything out what was new which wasn't lame. And the truth was he didn't have much money to giveaway in a card. And of course, Stan didn't want to just not get his best friend anything, but there just wasn't anything.

Kenny and Cartman wern't having any trouble. Kenny was just giving him a card with $5 on, since he was so poor, he couldn't buy anything. It was the thought that counts though, huh? How he could of afford that PSP he had, God knows. Cartman just drew him a silly picture of Kyle with the words 'Jew' on. Well, at least he wasn't being an asshole and not bothering. Well, okay, he did give Kyle this pop-out punching glove out of a box, but let's just say Kyle's eye took a puch, and it didn't come out preety, not very good memories...

But anyway, Stan wanted to give Kyle something really special. Very special. Stan thought his best friend was very special, and he felt a feeling of love towards him. Now, he just needed to think of this special thing. He wanted it to be something that Kyle would be surprised at. In a good way of course. An happy way.

After school that day, Stan's was approached by Butters unexpectingly.

"Stan, which clip looks better on my Hello Kitty doll, the red one or the pink one?" Butters asked, showing his Hello Kitty doll.

"Uh, whichever one you like better" Stan replied quite awkwardly.

"Oh okay, the pink one! Hear that Kitty, pink is gonna be swell on you!" Butters giggled to his doll.

"Butters, what's the greatest gift you've given?" Stan decided to see if Butters could help, even though he wouldn't be surprised that he couldn't.

"Oh gee whiz, a birthday gift?"

"It dosen't have to be, it can be on any occasion"

"Oh um gee, I kissed Eric on the cheek once, didn't I? I guess that the greatest gift I've given" Butters smiled. "If you count a kiss as a gift"

The next day, Stan knew what his gift was for Kyle. He walked to his house, and when he rang the door bell, his best friend immediately came.

"Oh, hey" The boy greeted.

"Happy birthday" Stan replied.

"Thanks!"

"I got you a gift"

"Oh, thanks"

"Do you want it now?"

"Okay then"

And with that Stan collided his lips with Kyle's. Kyle's eyes widened with surprise. They both felt quite weird at first, but soon they started enjoying it. They were there for 2 minutes or so, just kissing. They both broke apart, both blushing.

"Did you like that? Please be honest!" Stan muttered.

"Yeah" Kyle smiled.

Stan smiled back, pleased. "You've gotta admit you were surprised, huh?"

"Yeah, but it was the best" Kyle laughed softly.

The two boys kissed quickly again, and then entered the house, to enjoy the rest of the day.

It looks like Stan managed to give a Kyle a suprising special gift.  
---------------------

There we go!^^ I know Kyle's birthday is in late September or I think it's October, but he gets a birthday fanfic on the day after my birthday! XDD  
I decided not to make a certain one the dominant one, because to be honest I don't really care who is the seme or uke in this  
pair, 'cos you gotta admit, they both make damn good girls! XDD Not as much as Butters though, I swear he'd just fit perfectly as a  
girl! XDD Anyway, please review but no flaming or stupid comments. Or I'll have to eat a poor baby, and you won't get any of my  
yummy birthday cake! =D Anyway, I'm off to watch some episodes off my Cult of Catman DVD set, I'll see you next drabble, it'll  
be Creek, anyways, see you soon! =)

~Squee(She knows that the bird is the word)


	3. CraigXTweek Calm

Hai peeps, how are you all doing? :) I'm not so good, I'm ill. :( But 'cos I love you guys, I still decided to do my next drabble! 'Cos I love  
you guys and I am so kind! :) Anyways, this is Creek, I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully I shall be better soon! :) Okay, I think  
I'm dragging on again, enjoy, wait, I already said that, damn!  
~Squee(She has Butters in her closet..XD)  
------------------------------------------------

-Squee's SP Drabbles:Drabble3:Calm-CraigXTweek(Creek)-

"I want you to be as calm as possible here, okay?"

"Please don't be mad at me, GAH!"

Mr. Garrison had gave his class a project to work on. They were working in pairs, and Craig and Tweek had ended up together. Most of the class snickered, since the two had a set up fight once, but neither Craig or Tweek thought about that now. Some of them had made snide comments about how unlucky Craig was to be partners with Tweek, since a lot of them thought the jittery boy was completely weird. Craig however, didn't think he was unlucky, since Tweek was like the only boy in their class who he could talk to without getting involved in some big adventure, and Craig loathed adventures. True Tweek had his flaws, but Craig did like him.

But Craig's parents were watching some movie down stairs, some romantic drama which was quite old. And Craig was sure they wouldn't want to be distracted by Tweek's outbursts upstairs. So he needed Tweek to be a little, uh, calm.

"I'm not mad at you, I just need you to calm down right now, that's all" Craig told the shaking boy honestly.

"You're upset you didn't get Clyde or Token, aren't you!? GAH IT'S ME, ISN'T IT?" Tweek screeched shook his head, distressed.

"Boys,is everything okay up there?" Mrs. Tucker called up.

"Yes mom, everything is fine" Craig called back. He turned to Tweek and sighed.

"Tweek, I am not upset that I have got you. I'm very happy that I have you as a partner, you don't go and start some big adventure off or something, or well, let me just get it straight, I actually kind of wanted you" The deadpan boy told Tweek sternly.

"R-Really?! Honest?!" Tweek sounded quite high-pitched when he said that, maybe it was because he was nervous, and it was kind of funny, but Craig didn't laugh.

"Yeah, but my parents are watching a movie, and I just need you to calm down, okay?" Craig replied softly.

"BUT THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek yelpt, shaking his head.

"Tweek, please!" Craig accidentally yelled. This caused Tweek to stop suddenly. Now he felt a little bad he had yelled, he hadn't meant it, really.

"Sorry, I just don't want us to get into trouble, I'm sorry. But please Tweek, we can have some coffee if you behave well" He pitched in a deal. Tweek loved his coffee, even though it made him jittery, as well as his ADD, but Craig needed him to be calm right now.

"Okay, but if the underpant gnomes suddenly arrive, I'm gonna go skits! GAH I SEE ONE!" Tweek yelled, clearly unhappy.

Craig knew this wasn't going to be easy. He would have to pitch in himself. He put his hand on Tweek's cheek, making the jittery boy shake, but this didn't stop Craig. He caressed Tweek's cheek, gently and softly. Tweek gave a pleased sigh, enjoying it.

"You like that, don't you?" Craig muttered quietly.

Tweek nodded, and forgot all about the underpant gnomes. Soon, Craig had him calm. There was a couple of times where Tweekwas about to yell or screech, but Craig just carassed his cheek or stroked his hand when that happened, and that made Tweek calm. Soon enough, they finished the first half of their project.

And of course, Craig kept his promise. He took Tweek to the coffee shop, and ordered one coffee for Tweek. He himself didn't really want one. Tweek was waiting for him at the table, shaking a little again.

"This is for you for being calm" Craig smiled when he approached him, handing him the coffee. Tweek took a sip.

"And here's another thing for you, because I am very proud of you" Craig nervously approached the other boy's face. He then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Tweek was suddenly still for a moment. He then told Craig; "I-I like coffee Craig...but I love your kisses even more"  
------------------------------

Okay, we're done! XD Thanks for reading, please review, no flaming or stupid comments, or I will have to eat a poor baby and I'll  
give sick germs! XDD By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Get some sleep', it's my most reviewed story and lots  
of you favourited it, thanks guys! :) Anyway, I shouldn't be on here too long when I'm ill, I don't know what pairing next, but it will  
be good hopefully, so yeah, stay tune folks! See you next drabble! :)  
~Squee(Uh....she loves you guys! XD)


	4. DamienXPip Happy

Hai! :) Sorry I've took ages doing this one, I was busy a lot and ill, which sucks I know, but hey, here is 'meh Dip fic! XDD But thankies for being patient, you all kick a.s.s! =D I'm still full of a cold though, but I am Squee(Hear me roar! XDD), and that's not gonna stop me, well, maybe it will, but for now it won't! =) But anyway, let's go! =D

~Squee(She's already counting down to Christmas! XDD)

------------------------

-Squee's SP Drabbles:Drabble4:Happy-DamienXPip(Dip)-

"Why, isn't it spendid how when I moved here, I found out you were living here already Damien?" Pip smiled at his "friend".

"Embarassing!" Daminen frowned stubbornly, a little bit irritated. Despite of his harsh reply, he actually sounded like a boy on heilium.

Pip had moved out of South Park a while ago, back to his home country, England, with his foster parents. However, it appeared that Damien, the devil's son who use to be in Pip's class in third-grade, was already living here. Who knew Satan would choose a place in the United Kingdom?

However, Pip still got bullied a lot though, because, well, he was Pip, he was just an easy target. The kids use to pick on Damien too, the way he spoke, and that he claimed to be "the son of Satan". But with his bad temper, Damien sure taught them with his powers of hell.

Pip would often meet up with Damien, as he considered him as a "good friend." Damien would often look away and say Pip and he wern't exactly friends, but the truth was, Damien did actually like Pip, despite the stuff he said.

The two were just sat on a river bank, Pip enjoying the sunset, where Damien didn't really care much for it.

"I think that glorious fellow up there, God , must of fixed it for us! He is quite a good old chap.." Pip was going on, but was cut off by a snap of Damien.

"Do not talk about HIM around me! He's the reason me and my dad are known as "fallens"! YOU DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HIM TO ME, OKAY?!" He yelled at Pip, losing his temper, and clenching his fist.

"O-Okay then" Pip stuttered, a little taken back at Damien's outburst.

Damien still looked angry, but didn't say a word. Silence took over the boys for a moment.

It was finally broken broken by Damien muttering; "If he hadn't been such a bastard he wouldn't give me such a bad name!"

Pip looked at the other boy, eyes wide. "Gosh, what do you mean, giving you a bad name?"

"Making me look like I'm some evil kid just because I am from the seventh layer of hell" Damien let out a sigh. "You must admit that you feel edgy around me"

"Oh gosh no! Why would I feel edgy around you?" Pip shook his head.

"I'm the son of the fallen one Pip! THAT'S A REASON!" Damien cried out, he was getting worked up.

Pip paused, but then put his hand on Damien's shoulder.

"That dosen't affect anything. You are my fellow friend son of the devil or not" He told him softly. "I am happy around you, because yes, I dare say you do have your flaws, not to be rude, but you're not like everyone else"

Damien blinked. "You feel happy around me?"

"Yes, very happy"

And that's when Damien actually let out a smile. "Thank you Pip" He took the other boy's hand in his own. Pip blushed but smiled with him. He did like Damien. Maybe one he'd get to kiss him. But for now, just holding his hand, that made him happy.

---------------------  
Yay Dipness! =D I hoped you liked that, especially you, Tazrr! XDD Maybe I'll do a full Dip fanfic one day, when I've finished with these! =) Sorry it is a short as Dougie, ((XD)) 'meh brain was low, low, low low! =D Okay, I've think we are done here! But stick around for next drabble, 'kay? X)

-Squee((She wants to take a ride on your disco stick! XDD))


End file.
